The present invention relates to detection of gas borne fugitive dust concentrations and more particularly to determining a margin of safety relative to hazardous (explosive, suffocating, toxic, etc.) concentrations. The invention has application in grain silos, mineral storage bins, industrial process and heater exhaust ducts, freighter hulls, and other environments where dust concentration must be monitored and controlled. The invention is particularly characterized in affording an inexpensive, reliable measure of such concentration.
The grain industry, for example, is one that has been plagued by random situations of build-up of explosive concentrations of grain dust in storage silos.
It is the principal object of the invention to enable effective monitoring of dust concentrations in silos and the like.